zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Collision: Zatch vs. Naomi
Collision: Zatch vs. Naomi is the thirty sixth episode in the ''Zatch Bell!'' anime series Synopsis Zatch has a nightmare about Naomi. One where Naomi's face is on everyone he knows in life including Suzy and Kiyo. Zatch has so many nightmares that it keeps Kiyo up at night and neither of them can get any sleep. Kiyo sees a news story about a lion at the zoo and decides to go see it and invites Zatch, but Zatch says he's busy that day, so Kiyo goes with Ponygon and Suzy instead. At the entrance of the zoo, Kiyo meets his two other friends which think Kiyo is on a date with Suzie which Kiyo denies. Meanwhile Zatch is in a series of competitions with Naomi, who wins by supposedly cheating. One such competition is a race where Zatch runs on foot and Naomi uses her pedal car and ends up running Zatch over and winning. In another competition, Zatch falls in Naomi's pitfall trap and Naomi hangs Volcan 300 on a poll to Zatch's dismay. Naomi then escorts the other children to go play somewhere else. One kids notes that Naomi is the best playground bully ever, while another says he thinks she has a crush on Zatch, prompting the first to state that that makes it even better. Ponygon and Suzie somehow stumble into the the lion's cage, but think they are on the outside with the crowd in the cage. However, the lion had already escaped causing an outbreak at the zoo. Simultaneously, Zatch has escaped from Naomi's pitfall and is now trying to rescue Vulcan 300 from the poll, the kids tell Zatch that Naomi is in trouble. Zatch then hears the story of how Naomi was trying to catch a lizard but then fell down a vertical cliff. Zatch then heads to the cliff only to see Naomi sitting on a ledge. Zatch proceeds to jump down and save her, but another kid says how impressed he with Zatch for saving her after all she's done to him. Zatch is stopped for a moment with a flash back, but still proceeds to save her. Zatch then out of fear catches himself from falling down the cliff on a branch. Zatch then notices the escaped lion is near Naomi on the cliff and probably came out of a nearby cave. Zatch is still immobilized by fear and Naomi seeing Zatch in trouble somehow scales the cliff like a freak monster, saves Zatch and greets the kids at the top. Lastly, Kiyo sees Zatch and Naomi on tv with the lion. The reporter is interviewing Naomi who says she wasn't scared at all, but Zatch was scared of the lion. However Zatch pulls out a thorn from the lion's paw and befriends the lion, prompting the reporting to change focus to Zatch. Naomi gets jeolous and throws a lizard at Zatch's face. Zatch then screams "She really is the lizard queen" from the foreshadowing of his dream at the beginning of the episode. Gallery Trivia Category:Season One Category:Picture-less